Brother's Keeper
by Oracle85
Summary: [Charmed & Dragonball Z crossover] Set in the changed future, The Charmed Ones are dead and the future is in real jeopardy, is it destined to be one brother against another. Full summary inside R
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Everyone thinks that Wyatt is following the path the of evil yet again. But is that really the case and with the charmed ones dead and no time travelling allowed who is going to save him this time. A Charmed/Dragonball Z crossover. Set in the changed future R and R

**Disclaimer:** The characters in Charmed do not belong to me. No infringement is intended no profit is being made. I do own the storyline and Casey, Prueand few other characters that I will name as the story progresses.

**Author's Note:** This was the first Charmed story that I have written I had re-written it. Yes this is another Good Chris and Bad Wyatt story but with an added twist read on to find out, reviews would be very much appreciated whether it is positive or negative.

**Prologue**

A young Chris Halliwell sat comfortably on the window seal slyly peering out the curtains looking through the window of the living room of the Halliwell manor to look at the new family that had moved in next door to his own family a day or so ago, there was a mom, a dad and also a little girl who looked about the same age as himself there was something about her that totally memorize him, she had long, straight jet black hair that reached the middle of her back and the most piecing crystal green eyes he had ever seen, she look up meeting his gaze giving him a shy warm smile, two pair of green locked together, it took a gentle but firm tug from his mother to break the intense contact between the two. He looked up expectedly at his mother as she informed him that they were going to meet the new neighbours.

The Halliwell sisters along with nine years old Wyatt, seven years Chris and also Phoebe's four and a half years old daughter Prudence Melinda better known as Prue went over to welcome the new family to the neighbour hood. Piper rang the doorbell of the house, and waited for it to be answered it was answered moments later by a young woman in her early 30's with her dark hair in Marilyn Monroe style curls and a long, white dress, hiding behind her mothers leg stood the young girl that Chris had seen earlier on.

"Hello…I'm Piper Halliwell; these are my sisters Phoebe and Paige, my two sons, Wyatt and Chris and also my niece Phoebe's daughter Prue… we live next door, we just wanted to welcome you all to the neighbourhood," Piper spoke as she introduced the majority of her family

In Piper's hand was an apple pie she had baked earlier, as a welcoming gift. The woman smiled warmly at them all and opened the door wider so they could enter the house while taking the pie from Piper's hand; The Halliwell's was led and seated in the living room.

"Thank you for the pie," the woman said

"I'm Jane Walker and this is my daughter Casey," she continued as she tried to coax her daughter from behind her leg.

A tall man with dark hairentered the room minutes later and was introduced as Shawn Walker. Phoebe's empathy power was in overdrive, she was sensing something about the family she sensing that they were good, but also that there was something magical about the family. It was as if Jane had read her mind when she began to talk.

"You are the Charmed Ones," she stated

Piper was about to argue

"I to am a witch," Jane informed them

"I am a descendent of the Saiyan bloodline," Shawn said after his wife made the revelation. He couldn't explain any further about his heritage as he himself did not know the information, Saiyan were few and far between and the knowledge of the once great race had been lost along the way.

Piper was still ready to deny what had been said but Phoebe confirmed it for them sensing that the family were nothing but good.

Wyatt and Chris stood to one corner of the living room; Prue being so young had decided that she wanted to stay with her mom and aunts, so it was just the two boys and Casey. After finishing off the milk and cookie Casey mom had given them a few minutes ago, Wyatt thought of something clever to ask Casey as it wasn't everyday he got to meet a magical family.

"So what powers do you have?" Wyatt asked finally

"I don't have any powers," she lied trying her best to put on her most innocent face her mother had always told her not use or talk about magic in public.

"Yeah you do…your mom said that she is a witch…that would make you a witch too," he replied in a matter of fact tone.

"Show me your powers first," she counted wanting to make sure he actually knew her secret

Wyatt disappeared in a swirl of blue and white lights and reappeared seconds later with a smug expression on his face.

"That's not a Wiccan power, that a whitelighter ability," Casey said placing her hands on her hip showing him that she was not impressed, by his display.

"Okay…" he said as he took a moment to decide what power to display after a moment a two of procrastination he brought the photo of theWalker family that was on display towards the three of them. "I have loads of powers,"

"Oh…just ignore him he is a show off, he thinks he so special cause he's twice blessed" Chris said inputting into the conversation for the first time Casey looked at him and smile, so once again green eyes locked with green eyes as they once again became locked in a yet another trance.

"So what is your power then," Wyatt asked once again

"Oh…" Casey started as she slowly broke her gaze with Chris "I can do this,"

She closed her eyes in concentration as she focused all her energy on her hands she rubbed her hands together first then she held her hand out in front of her palm facing upwards both Wyatt and Chris saw that there was a small tornado forming on her palm, and watched intensely as it began to increase in both magnitude and strength and it swirled around for several seconds before it she decided to stop as control was not her forte.

"But I got this power a few weeks ago," she informed the two of them as she following the same procedure as before this time a lot more concentration was needed as small flickers began in to form in palm until it turned to a small flames which whither away seconds later.

"Cool…" both brothers exclaimed in unison

_**To be continued…**_

**_A/N - Just a little introduction it will pick up in the next chapter_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Everyone thinks that Wyatt has chosen the path of evil yet again. But is that really the case and with the charmed ones dead and no time travelling allowed who is going to save him this time. Set in the changed future 

**Disclaimer:** The characters in Charmed do not belong to me. No infringement is intended no profit is being made. I do own the storyline and Casey and few other characters that I will name as the story progresses.

**Author's Note:** Thanks for reviewing reply using the reply system :)

**Chapter 1**

**14 years later**

21 years old Chris Halliwell walked into the Halliwell manor on what should have been a hot sunny Californian day seeing as it was the middle of August, but it seemed that even the weather was being affected by this change, this new dark worldit seemed as the though the whole worldhad been envelopedin a biggrey bubble.

The feeling of pain and fatigue was beginning to take over his entire body. So much had changed in the past few months that simply thinking about it made his head hurt, so he tried not to well at least for the next few minutes.

He had come back to the manor for the feeling of familiarity but the place was no longer a place he could call home anymore, the house was a mess compared to the way it used to be, the way his mother had always kept it. He let his mind wonder off to when everything was normal well as normal as it could be in the Halliwell household.

**It was Prue's 10th birthday the sweet smell of cookies baking filled the house, Wyatt and Chris were playing with the birthday girl and also Phoenix, Paige's seven year old daughter.**

**Paige came in the room and told them that Prue's guests had arrived, so they proceeded to enter the conservatory to take pictures with the cake and also the guest. The cake was cut as Phoebe's looked on in pride at the proceeding. After the formal proceedings were over with the cousins continued playing only now with the guests.**

A single tear fell from his eyes, which he quickly wiped away as he remembered how happy and carefree he once was Chris' life had been good, he had both his parents who were loving, supportive and caring and a great older brother who was more like his best friend then anything else, a great girlfriend who knew everything about him magic included and vice versa. Two amazing aunts who he loved dearly and the sweetest cousins in world. What more could a kid ask for right?

What he didn't understand how Wyatt could have turned after all the warnings that his mom, dad and aunts had given him about turning him and he does it anyway it didn't make sense he still had to be stopped Chris thought determined as ever. It was just a shame that it seemed the two brothers were forever at War with each other.

"How could so much have changed in the space of six months," he thought to himself.

He closed his eyes remembering the faithful day, when everything changed. **_The underworld had seemed to be organising itself as of late, and it was rumoured a new potential source had been found and he was doing the organising, 23 years old Wyatt had along with Leo on the insistence of Piper been lured to the underworld as it was believed that he was suppose to unveiled to all, which was only diversion. The manor was now under full fledged attack by herds of demons and everyone was fighting for there lives, his mom, aunts and Prue were in the attic and they were under major attack, more demons than they can count and were quickly running out of potions. Chris and Phoenix were having a battle of there own downstairs Chris had just sent bolts of electricity at the demon and Phoenix sent another demon flying with her telekinesis. Chris was desperately trying to make his way to the attic to check on the Charmed Ones but he couldn't make it because another demon appeared and sent him across the room. When he woke up and finally made his way to the attic he found his cousin crying over their bodies and Phoenix was trying desperately to heal them he tried to do the same but it was no use Whitelighter couldn't heal the dead and that is what they were._**

He slid to the floor of the attic from the memory, to him the worst part was he didn't get to say goodbye and let them know how much he loved them. Wyatt had been there for him and his cousin trying to comfort them all, but his own guilt and grief was too much cause the day after they funeral Wyatt killed the demon that had killed the charmed ones, that was also the day he turned, it was not a gradual thing it literally happened overnight as if he became possessed.

His tears now turned to full blown sobs he did not even notice his father orb into the manor attic. Leo placed a reassuring arm around his son shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. Chris averted his eyes from his father. Don't let him see you cry. Stop crying, he repeated to himself. He wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to his hardest to be brave.

"It's okay to cry son…I miss them too," Leo stated

Chris looked at his father eyes for the first time since he had arrived back in the manor, his vivid blue eyes had seemed to have deemed considerably he even looked older if that was even possible being as his father was a Whitelighter, he sometimes forgot that he was not alone in all this for which he was truly grateful for in, his father was suffering as well. First he lost his wife and then his older son turned to the other side it was bound to take its toll. Chris engulfed his father in hug and before he pick and dusted himself up.

Chris was more determined more than ever, he had to find a way to stop his brother too many people had suffered at the hand of and because of his brother's actions. He walked across to where the book always stood and started looking through it, formulating a plan in his mind, as he flicked throw each page. First step he needed to find a way to get Casey back.

**To be continued…**

**A/N** – For anyone who is not familiarly with Dragonball Z is a cartoon that is basically about the Saiyan Goku and friends who defend the earth from various villains this will be explained further as the story progresses.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Everyone thinks that Wyatt has chosen path the of evil yet again. But is that really the case and with the charmed ones dead and no time travelling allowed who is going to save him this time. Set in the changed future

**Disclaimer:** The characters in Charmed do not belong to me. No infringement is intended no profit is being made. I do own the storyline and Casey and few other characters that I will name as the story progresses.

**Author's Note: **Thank you very much for the reviews I have replied using the reply system

**Chapter 2 **

**In the Underworld**

Casey stood in the ten by ten feet square prison, which was beginning to feel like a second home since Wyatt had been keeping her there for a little over a week. She learnt the hard way that although magic could get there was no way of getting out unless Wyatt let her out which was unlikely to happen. The demon that were guiding had taken pleasure in that piece of information, knowing that they couldn't kill her, but that didn't mean they could not torture her, she vowed that every single one of them where going to die at her hand and she was going to take great pleasure in doing so as soon as she figured a way out of the cage that held her in confinement. Sitting up straight in the cage she clicked her left hand and watched as a flame appeared on the tip of her index finger imaging different ways she could use her powers to kill the demons watching her cage, she noticed their entire demeanour changed as they all stood up straight rigid, fear emitting from their body. It meant only one thing the all mighty Wyatt was around.

He walked towards her cage, pacing back and forth in front of her smiling smugly knowing it would only anger her.

"How are you on this fine day?" he asked in a sarcastic manner

Casey stood up angrily her green eyes giving him a murderous look.

"Why don't you kill me already? What are you scared of Wyatt?" she shouted at him letting her anger get the better of her as she kicked and punched at the cage. She knew that this was what he wanted and she was giving into him but at that moment she wanted nothing more than to grab his neck and shake some sense into his thick head.

He laughed before answering "Me scared I seriously doubt it, I Wyatt Matthew Halliwell twice blessed son of a whitelighter and a charmed one…"

"Yeah, yeah and the Source of all evil…don't give me a history lesson Wyatt I know who you are, remember I've known you since you were nine … and to answer your question your scared of Christopher Perry Halliwell you know him your little brother the one who isn't twice blessed but still manages to foil your every plan," she answered taunting him.

"Shut up," he said angrily and threw an energy ball at her it was low voltage energy ball but still powerful enough to kill a low levelled demon, she flinched and slid down to the bottom of the cell.

_"One of these days I'm gonna learn to keep my mouth shut" she thought from the bottom of the cell_

She was half right, he wasn't scared of Chris he could kill him not with ease but it could be done, even if he didn't want to, it was the two of them that he fear, the two of them together, she was not a ordinary witch she was a decedent of the Saiyan blood line and that was what bothered him.

Casey sat down in her cell thinking of all the things that had gone wrong in her life her long black hair covered her face as she bow her head down to hide the tears that were threatening to fall "_can't let them see me cry can't let them know that they are getting to me"_. That was what he wanted to break her until she could take no more and take the easy route by joining him but for Casey that wasn't an option.

But still her mind wondered, to all the hands that life had dealt her the first thing that came to her mind was the death of her father, they were so close, he always took the time teach her everything he knew about her Saiyan heritage, from the sensing ability she developed and also her unique ability of transportation being able to travel at the speed of light, he meant the world to her 'a rare heart disease' was what the doctor told her and her mother, then it was the death of her mother when she was thirteen she was on a mission with the charmed ones when she was killed by a demon she remembered the last thing her mother said to her "no matter what happens tonight remember your father and I love you and we will always be watching over you" it was as though her mother knew she was going to die.

She managed to overcome death of her parents and was slowly coming to terms with the fact the charmed ones were no more since there was nothing she could do about death, but this new world was a different matter and she planned on changing it no matter the cost, _"I have to get through this too, as long as I have Chris I'll survive"_ he was one of the few people that she loved that was still alive she just needed to find a way out of here.

Meanwhile Wyatt dark orbs its way to the one of darkest part of the underworld to see the demonic seer. He needed his fears and doubts to be quashed.

"What do you see about the future of the witch I have as a prisoner?" he asked upon his arrival

"My liege there has not been a powerful Saiyan since Goku; he held the most power no other Saiyan has had that much power since him, that includes her" she answered

"So I have nothing to worry about, she is not powerful enough to harm me,"

"She is a powerful witch my lord but her power is not strong enough to harm you," she answered

"Even if she were to join forces with Chris,"

"Even then my liege,"

Wyatt went back to his layer with a sick smile on his face, finding out that neither Casey nor a child between his brother and Casey would not damage his rule he had no use with Casey anymore, having Casey on his side would not be of any use other than to draw Chris to him. He offers her one last chance.

"Join me or die," he demanded

"I will never join you Wyatt," she answered simply as though it wasn't a life of death question

"So be it then, I guess I'll be saying goodbye then... say hello to the charmed ones in the afterlife for me," he said and then formed a high voltage energy ball and threw it at her.

She watched helplessly as it made its way towards her. She guessed it was the end of her journey.

**_To be continued… _**

**_Reviews very much appreciated _**


End file.
